The present invention relates generally to utensil storage racks and particularly to a storage rack suspended from a kitchen ceiling.
Typically, a wide assortment of pots and pans and the lids for same are kept in a lower kitchen storage cabinet in a nested manner. Such are somewhat inaccessible necessitating selection and retrieval in an inconvenient manner. Such storage cabinets typically provide no means for the orderly positioning of cooking utensils rendering the selection of a pan and its cover a bothersome task. Further, the usual storage cabinet is not illuminated further complicating the task at hand.